


Three

by nostalgia



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, filth with no redeeming features, not a sequel, possibly sex pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgia/pseuds/nostalgia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor, River, and Clara, gettin' it on. This is pretty much just porn, sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three

Clara had thought about kissing the Doctor a _lot_ , but somehow her previous fantasies hadn't involved his not-yet-dead wife standing behind her stroking her back and lifting her t-shirt to get at her skin. 

Real life really was – as the Doctor kept insisting – so much stranger and more fun than the imagination. 

He moved away just long enough for River to lift Clara's t-shirt over her head, then went back to kissing her, tugging her bra straps down as he moved his mouth across to her shoulder.

Clara shivered in the cool air of the bedroom and felt River unfastening her bra at the back. It fell to the floor and then someone's hands were on her breasts and it didn't really matter whose they were because it felt good either way. 

Someone unzipped her jeans and a hand – it might have been River's – slipped down into her knickers. Clara moaned quietly, arching her back and pressing against her partners. She fisted her hands in the Doctor's hair, pulling his mouth back to hers as whoever-it-was slowly stroked at her clitoris. 

She kicked her shoes off and let her jeans get pulled from her legs, and then, because she didn't feel like being the only naked one in the room, Clara turned and kissed River, opening the buttons on the other woman's blouse as she did so. 

She'd never _actually_ been with another woman, but she found that having thought about it so often she had a fair idea of what to do. She circled her fingers over River's nipples as she felt the Doctor's mouth on her neck. She helped River out of the rest of her clothes, trying not to hurry too much, and then the two women turned to the Doctor. 

None of them said anything, in case the spell was somehow broken, but somehow they managed to communicate a sequence, Clara taking off his braces and undoing the bow-tie while River pulled the jacket from his shoulders. Clara opened his shirt and ran her hands over the exposed skin. She took the initiative and licked a scar just under his collarbone while River worked on his trousers. Clara glanced down to find that his cock looked reassuringly normal. 

With a few steps they fell in a heap onto the bed, and then Clara couldn't help giggling as River's tongue tickled across the skin of her belly. River smiled as well, then moved down enough to stop Clara's laughter in her throat. 

It occurred to her, as though through a fog, that she didn't entirely belong here, in their marital bed with her only a guest. It didn't bother her for long though, not with the overwhelming sensations of skin and hands and lips and tongues. She didn't have to _think_ , all she had to do was enjoy the experience. 

She ended up on her back with the Doctor kneeling between her legs and River's mouth on her breasts. She moved her hand to find River's clit and found the Doctor's hand already there. River turned and leaned up to kiss her husband, and Clara found that she wasn't remotely jealous of either of them. River turned back to Clara, touching her face with one hand as the other stroked the Doctor's cock. 

She had River's tongue in her mouth when the Doctor moved her legs further apart and pressed against her entrance. She bit River's lower lip as he slid in tortuously slowly. For a tense moment she thought someone was going to say something and ruin it all, but the only noise was her own moaning and a matching sound from the Doctor. 

River moved away, head turned towards them and a hand between her legs matching the rhythm of the other two bodies. Clara put her own hands on the Doctor's shoulders, arching up and feeling the short hairs on his chest against her breasts. She reached to take River's free hand, lacing their fingers together as she neared orgasm. 

She cried out wordlessly when she came, closing her eyes and rocking her hips as the pleasure washed over her. She felt the Doctor still above her, felt the slight scratch of stubble against her chin when he kissed her. River's hand left hers as the Doctor turned over onto his back, breathing heavily. 

Clara opened her eyes and shifted to let River lift herself onto him, sliding down onto his erection with a quiet gasp. She watched his cock vanish into the other woman, still wet from Clara's own body. She lay watching them, turning onto her side to slip her hand between them so she could work River's clitoris with her thumb. River leaned back, her large breasts bouncing as she fucked the Doctor, his hands on her hips guiding her movements. 

River reached down and took Clara's hand as the couple came together, bringing her into the moment. Her movements slowed and she moved off him with a soft sigh. The Doctor took Clara's hand, and River's, holding them over his hearts. Clara felt the rapid beats beneath her palm, beats that echoed a moment later under River's hand. 

They lay against each other, sweat drying on their skin. It was a comfortable intimacy, the three of them warm against each other. Clara yawned and let her thought drift.

“I don't want to worry anyone,” said the Doctor after a while, “but I think we may have ingested a mild aphrodisiac on that last planet.”

River laughed at that, and Clara smiled, already half-asleep.


End file.
